Pan Tostado con Huevo Frito y Miel
by priycamir
Summary: una parodia de Naruto Shippuden Ova Itachi "Sunny Side Up Battle" Ryo intenta fritar unos huevo ¿lo lograra? o ¿se convertirá todo en un caos?


Pan Tostado con Huevo Frito y Miel:

(Esto lo escribí después de ver el ova de Naruto Shippuden Ova Itachi "Sunny Side Up Battle" en mi opinión fue un ova muy divertido. Y me dije -tengo que hacer parodia de esto- y así fue como escribí esto, ósea todos lo hacían yo solo quería ser popular!, entenderé si no te gusta, yo solo lo escribí por mera diversión, de todas maneras disfrutar.)

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana cuando Ryo Marufuji se levanto de su cálida y cómoda cama para hacerse con el desayuno matutino de todas las mañanas, se estremeció un poco cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el frio suelo y no era una sensación cómoda dando el hecho de que era invierno y que el calentador no estaba prendido pero se acostumbro, para calentarse un poco se puso su fiel bata azul zafiro que le dio una cómoda sensación de calidez, con pasos vagabundos se dirigió a la cocina, pero aminoro su marcha para abrir con cuidado la puerta de la habitación que no estaba muy lejos de la suya, en realidad estaban pegados, con la puerta entre abierta observo al pequeño individuo al que pertenecía la habitación: su hermano menor Sho, quien estaba profundamente dormido y casi oculto por las sabanas que lo mantenían calentito, Ryo sonrió con ternura y sin hacer ruido cerró la puerta.

Retornando su camino anterior abrió la puerta de la cocina, Ryo pensó en ese momento que su departamento tenía muchas puertas aunque era amplio y cómodo, entro en la cocina, automáticamente se puso un delantal blanco con un estampado que decía " cocina con ganas" luego se dirigió a la heladera en donde saco un paquete de huevos, cerro la heladera y los apoyo en la mesa de la cocina, puso a calentar el agua para el café y saco una bolsa de panes "Bimbo" agarro dos y los puso en la tostadora y a esta en función. Encendió una hornalla y coloco la sartén, vertió el aceite y tomo un huevo y rompiéndolo vertió su contenido en el y le añadió un poco de sal y lo tapo, espero unos segundos y saco la tapa -perfecto...hu?- su cara paso de satisfacción a sorpresa al ver una cascara de huevo colada en la clara. -tsk-

Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ryo dejo su atención al huevo y se dirigió rápidamente a la pava que estaba tirando humo de lo caliente que estaba...

Tink!

Fue el sonido de la tostadora que revelaba unos panes bastantes quemados.

La mano de Ryo que sujetaba la tapa empezó a temblar violentamente, pero solo se resigno a dar un gran suspiro. Apago el fuego de la cocina y saco el huevo y lo puso sobre los panes quemado, lavo la sartén y la coloco de nuevo inicia el mismo procedimiento hasta la parte donde está por colocar el huevo lo hace le pone un poco de sal y lo tapa, esta vez debido al fallo anterior no estaba tan tranquilo y miraba con demasiado interés a la tapa, unos segundos después la quita y mira su contenido -al fin...he?- esta vez la clara del huevo se rompió y se esparció. En ese momento a Ryo se le despertó un tic en el ojo izquierdo, con resignación limpio todo de nuevo. En realidad lo que pasaba es que Ryo nunca había cocinado un huevo ni usado una tostadora y se debía al hecho de que cuando vivía solo siempre tenía a alguien quien cocinaba por él: un ama o una sirvienta, pero eso había cambiado y ahora vivía con su hermano quien se ocupaba de todo en la casa, desde el día en que él y Sho habían decidido estar en las ligas profesionales juntos, a la cual les iba bastante bien, y por insistencia de Sho ya no contaban con amas o sirvientas alegando que él se ocuparía de todo, y lo hizo, Ryo en ese momento no se opuso, pues quería empezar de nuevo pero ahora eso empezaba a molestarlo un poco, pero a la vez se sintió orgulloso por la madurez de su hermano y se sentía agradecido por la atención que le daba, una atención que Ryo nunca le dio a él, y por eso el quería hacerle el desayuno esa mañana, era una agradecimiento y arrepentimiento a la vez.

Ryo sabia como desarmar y armar un motor de auto, hasta podía arreglar su disco de duelo cada vez que algo le fallaba, por eso le molesto el no poder cocinar unos simples huevos.¡Por el amor de dios eran solo unos jodidos huevos!

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que unas gotas de su sudor cayeron sobre el quinto huevo solo lo hizo cuando un vapor salió de el debido al contacto dado.

Mientras Ryo seguía con sus intentos fallidos, Sho ya se había despertado y con cara de sueño se dirigió a la cocina con paso lento, llevaba un kimono gris con estampados de puntos negros, abrió la puerta y se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con su hermano, tenía su mano en la tapa en la sartén y no solo eso la mesa de la cocina, que era espaciosa, estaba lleno de platos con huevos y tostadas quemadas, Ryo estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía que no se percato de su presencia, destapo la tapa y vio un huevo que se había derretido demasiado, largo profundo suspiro y apago la sartén, -oniisan?- -¿hu?- Ryo se giro y encontró la mirada confusa de su hermano que lo miraba expectante -¿qué haces?- le pregunto Sho. -estoy fritando unos huevos- le respondió serenamente. Sho lo miro de nuevo su vista cambio a la sartén que aun tenía en la mano con el huevo y luego a los demás platos con los huevos y las tostadas y de nuevo a su hermano. Sho entonces entendió sin que nadie le dijera nada y le lanzo una linda sonrisa de entendimiento en su cara somnolienta, se acerco tranquilamente a Ryo y le tomo la sartén Ryo iba a protestar pero sho lo interrumpió.

-Está bien yo lo hago , no tardare demasiado- Ryo vio la sonrisa de su hermano suspiro de nuevo y cedió. No podía discutir con el cuándo le miraba así.

Se sentó en la silla y apoyo sus brazos en la mesa del comedor mirando a su hermano que ahora se dirigía a la heladera por más huevos, pues Ryo había utilizado todos los que estaban en el paquete, luego se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y le dio la espalda, vertió el aceite en la sartén, puso dos huevos pero no le puso la sal, lo tapo y saco dos platos blancos y limpios, unos segundos después saco los huevos y los puso en cada plato que los dejo a un lado, Ryo vio con gran interés como Sho agarraba dos panes de" Bimbo" que en vez de ponerlo en la tostadora lo puso en la sartén con la que había fritado los huevos, Ryo vio como Sho vertía algo en el pero no supo que era, Sho apago el fuego y se acercó a los platos, puso los panes en cada plato como lo hizo con los huevos y les vertió una fina capa de miel en cada pan. Le sirvió un plato a Ryo y a él mismo. Mientras Sho hacia el café Ryo retuvo su mirada en su plato, los huevos estaban perfectamente cosidos y apetitosos a diferencia de los que él había hecho, lo mismo con las tostadas, mientras que a él se le quemaron todas, estas estaban doradas y adornadas con miel. Sho le sirvió el café y empezó a comer. Ryo tomo sus cubiertos, corto sus huevos y un pedazo de pan, lo miro un momento y luego se lo metió a la boca... ¡fue una sensación tan dulce! el huevo el pan y la miel danzaban en su boca, cada mordisco que daba parecía ser la primera, no se cansaba de sentir el rico sabor y sensación que le provocaba la mezcla y el café estaba en perfecta sincronía también. -delicioso- susurro ryo y le dio otro mordisco. Sho solo le dio una cálida sonrisa y satisfacción. Ryo lo miro y sonrió, si el realmente le había superado.

FIN

nota: la razón por la que describí a Ryo tan amable se debe al hecho de que en la última temporada se lo encontraba más suave, y bueno... ah! y lo que utilizo Sho en los panes fue esencia de vainilla, los vi hacer así en un anime asique le copie, ¿no tiene nada de malo verdad?


End file.
